


Valentine's Day

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Renee celebrate Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

Renee looks at her reflection in the full length mirror.  She smiles as she runs her hands down her burgundy dress.  It was something she had gotten especially for today.  It wasn’t fancy, but it was something that had caught her eye and something she had known Dean would love. 

 

“Babe,” Dean calls from downstairs.  “You about ready?”

 

“Be right there,” Renee calls back.  She walks over and slips her heels on before grabbing her coat.  She pulls it on as she heads out of the bedroom and downstairs where Dean is pulling his own coat on.

 

Dean looks over and smiles.  “Ready?” he asks.

 

“I’m ready,” she answers.  “Do I get to know where we’re going?”

 

“You’ll find out.”  He smiles as they walk out to the car.

 

Renee smiles over at Dean as he takes her hand as he continues to drive.  She loves the little things like this that he does.  With her free hand, she trails her fingertips over the back of his hand.  The man is everything she could ever ask for and more.  How did she get so lucky?  Leaning over, she kisses Dean’s cheek.

 

“What was that for?” Dean asks with a smile.

 

“Just because,” Renee answers.  “I just…”  She smiles.  “Just because.”

 

He gives a small nod.  “I would give it right back, but I doubt you want me to crash.”

 

She laughs a little.  “That would not be good.”  As Dean turns into a parking lot, Renee looks out the window.  Her smile widens when she sees where they are.  This is the restaurant where Dean had taken her the first time she came out to Las Vegas with him; back before she had moved out here.

 

“Guess it’s safe to say you remember this place.”

 

She beams over at him.  “Of course I remember this place.  This is where you took me the first time I came out here.”

 

He grins.  “You loved it.”

 

“So did you.”

 

“I did.  Even more knowing you were here with me.”  He shrugs before climbing out of the car.  He walks around and opens Renee’s door.

 

Renee slips her arm through Dean’s as they make their way toward the restaurant.  “Are you trying to make me blush?  Because it’s working.”

 

He chuckles.  “It was not my intention, but I’m not upset that I made it happen.”  He smiles at her as they walk inside.

 

“You’re such a jerk.”  She can’t hold back her smile.  “So mean to me.”

 

“Of course I am.”  He smiles at the hostess.  “Hi, reservation for Ambrose.”

 

Renee looks at him, surprised at the fact that he had actually made a reservation for them.  She really shouldn’t be surprised by some of the things he does by now, but the truth is she is.  The man never ceases to amaze her.  She drops her arm when she moves in front of Dean to follow the hostess to their table.  She reaches back immediately and Dean takes her hand.

 

Dinner goes smoothly, conversations coming easy for them just like they always do.  This is the one time they avoid the topic of their jobs.  They can talk about their friends from work, but they don’t bring work up in any way.  She loves the ease they have with finding something to talk about.  Most of the time it’s something that doesn’t make any kind of sense, but neither one of them would change it.  It’s the way they’ve been for so long now.

 

Dean closes and locks the door behind them when they return home a while later.  He watches as Renee slips out of her jacket.  “I don’t think I told you,” he says as he turns her around and slides his arms around her waist.  “You look beautiful.”

 

Renee slides her arms around his neck and smiles up at him.  “You didn’t tell me,” she says, “not exactly anyways.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“The way you look at me told me.  There’s this certain look that you give me.  I don’t know how to explain it.  It’s just a look that makes me know.  God, that sounds so stupid.”

 

“No, it doesn’t.”  Dean kisses her forehead.  “Come on, I want to give you your gift now.”

 

“I told you not to get me anything.”

 

“Did you think I would listen?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“I can guarantee you didn’t listen to me either.”

 

“Of course not.”  She giggles when he lifts her off her feet.

 

“Never fails.”  He kisses her cheek before setting her down again.  “Come on.”  He takes her hand and leads her into the kitchen where’d left her gift.  “I did keep it simple.”

 

“Good, because so did I.  And apparently we both left the gifts in here.”

 

“Go figure.”  He pulls the box from the top of the refrigerator.  “Course we shouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“Course not.”  She pulls her box from the pantry shelf before turning back toward Dean.

 

They exchange the boxes and move to the island counter.  Renee pulls the pajama set that she had mentioned she wanted out of the box.  She looks at Dean and smiles.  “You remembered,” she says.  “And here I thought you weren’t even listening.”

 

Dean chuckles.  “I do listen when you tell me things.”  He sets the lid to his box to the side and pulls out the Peanuts shirt.  He smiles at Renee.  “This is perfect.”  He leans over and kisses her.  “Thank you, Babe.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  She kisses him back.  “Thank you.”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”  He pulls her into his arms.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”  She lifts up onto her tippy toes and kisses him.  “Now we better get some sleep because we have an early flight tomorrow.”

 

He groans at that.  “Yeah, I know.  And here I wanted to continue to celebrate.”

 

“If you’d been home yesterday, we would have celebrated then.  But someone had to go do house shows.”

 

He chuckles.  “You’re funny.”

 

“So I’ve been told.”  She shrieks when he lifts her up over his shoulder.  “Dean!”

 

**The End**


End file.
